The Ex-Wife
by captainsharon
Summary: Andy Flynn's life is full of difficulty. His relationship with Sharon is about to end. Whether he'll be able to tell the hard truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"You will always love me right?" Sharon asked Andy, looking into his brown eyes with love. Andy kissed her gently on the lips and hugged her tight.

"I will love you until my last breath Sharon. And that will never change." he whispered softly and snuggled in her silky hair. Sharon put her arms around him and smiled. She knew that their love with Andy will be eternal. Now, these words seemed nice for both. But none of them knew what turn their fate had prepared.

It was an ordinary morning for Sharon. She slowly opened her eyes against the sun. She rubbed her eyes slightly and looked at her watch. The time was 7am. She knew she was late for work. She quickly got out of bed, went to the bathroom, washed her face and teeth, got dressed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Rusty was still asleep in his room when suddenly the alarm woke him. He frowned and closed the alarm. A few minutes later, the breakfast was ready and Sharon went to Rusty's room to wake him. She sat on his bed and sighed wearily. She pulled the blanket.

"Hey, what's up?" Rusty frowned.

"Rusty, good morning. Besides this, you'll be late for college. Come on!" Sharon warned several times and returned to the kitchen when she heard that her phone rings. Seeing Andy's name, she smiled.

"How's my beautiful captain?" Andy asked immediately. Sharon laughed.

"Lieutenant Flynn, can you stop with these jokes? '"

"Oh, sorry Captain, but it's the truth. '"

"Hmm ..." Sharon snapped. "Well, Andy, kidding aside. Provenza called you for the new case?" Andy sighed and looked at his watch.

"No, but we talked before 1 hour. We'll go to the crime scene and you, as our boss, you'll go right? '"

"What is this stupid question Andy? Of course I'll be there on time. "

"Yes, sorry that was a stupid question." he admitted.

"Andy, you had breakfast?"

"Yes, actually, Sharon, well ... -''

"Andy ..." Sharon said sternly.

"Well, Sharon, I didn't have breakfast as I would like to have breakfast with my girlfriend, before the workday." Sharon smiled.

"I understand. We'll have breakfast together as you want. '"

"Promise?"

"Andy, I never lied. ''

"Well, I'll wait." They closed the phone. At this point, Rusty sleepily sat down. Sharon turned to him and looked at him closely.

"Hmm ... It seems that you haven't slept well last night?" Sharon noted. Rusty sighed wearily and nodded.

"Yes, actually, you know. Last night I was out with friends, I got home late and ...- '"

"Clearly. No need to explain." Sharon interrupted him grinning. She put a glass of orange juice in front of him and went into her bedroom to take her purse. On the other hand, Andy was waiting for Sharon in the restaurant as she'd promised to have breakfast together. Rusty was having breakfast in the kitchen when Sharon returned to him to kiss him before leaving. Rusty looked at her, "Mom, you have a new case? Where are you going so fast?" Sharon sighed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I promised Andy that before work will have breakfast together. Perhaps he is waiting for me in the restaurant. I don't want to be late." Rusty smiled slightly and said, "Well, have fun." Sharon smiled and left. Andy looked at his watch. At this point, the waiter approached him.

"Do you want to order something? '"

"No, just waiting for my girlfriend. I want to order together. '"

"Of course." said the waiter politely and walked away. Andy sighed wearily. Waiting make him nervous. He could wait forever for Sharon, but he just needed to see her beautiful face and look into her green eyes. When Sharon finally arrived, Andy sighed with relief. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late. But you know ...- ''

"Sharon, stop apologizing. It's okay. Besides, I can wait for you forever. I love you." Sharon smiled and took his hand. She looked carefully at the table.

"Oh, you haven't ordered anything besides coffee? '"

"Well, actually ... I wanted to order together." he said with a smile. Sharon nodded slightly. The waiter approached them.

"Well, your girlfriend is here, you can already order." Sharon looked at Andy questioningly. Once they gave the orders, she pouted slightly. Andy sighed and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, you're angry?"

"No, but Andy, I don't like that you told the waiter that you wait your girlfriend." Andy shook his head and looked at Sharon apologetically.

"Sorry Sharon. I promise that I'll be careful." Sharon's face softened.

"You know, I can never be mad at you. I don't know why, but there is something beautiful in your eyes, which makes me love you more." Andy grinned. "My God, this woman ..." he said to himself.

"Oh, Captain. You're amazing. You can't imagine how much I love you."

"I love you, Lieutenant." she said jokingly, seeing that their orders are ready.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy were on the crime scene. The victim was 28 year old woman. Sharon squatted in front of the body and examined it carefully.

"Captain, we still couldn't catch the suspects." Provenza said.

"Who do we suspect?" she asked immediately. Provenza sighed and looked at the folder information again, "Sykes and Sanchez gathered new information about the case. We suspect that the killer is her ex-husband. She saw him minutes before the incident." Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Same thing. Again ex-husband." Sharon looked closely at Andy and took the folder from Provenza. She looked at the information and said, "However, we can't be sure that the killer is her ex-husband. We need to search more information. ''

"Yes, Captain. Currently Mike is trying to find new clues." Provenza informed. Sharon nodded and handed the folder back to Provenza.

* * *

Several hours later, the team had solved the case. Andy sighed wearily and leaned back in his desk. Provenza put the coffee cup on his desk, picked up a few folders and walked to Sharon's office, while the rest of the team were discussing the case. Just as Provenza would knock on Sharon's door, before noticing a woman approaching him. That woman approached him. She was with brown hair, about Andy's age and wore a red coat. Provenza looked questioningly at her.

"How can I help you ma'am?" he asked politely.

"I'm looking for Lieutenant Flynn. I need to talk to him." Provenza was surprised. Why this woman wanted to talk to Andy? Provenza looked at Andy's desk. He cleared his throat and said, "What do you want to talk to him?" That woman sighed and replied, "It's personal. Please, I need to talk to him." Provenza dissatisfied nodded and took the woman to the Andy's desk. He still hadn't seen her. Provenza returned to his desk. All looked at the woman and Andy. Amy Sykes gently nudged Provenza.

"Provenza, who is this woman? '"

"I have no idea. She just said she wanted to talk to him."

"His ex wife?" Sanchez asked quietly.

"We can't be sure, but maybe you're right." Tao noted.

"Hey, why we should discuss all this? It's their life." Buzz interrupted.

"Buzz's right, let's understand what's happening and who is this woman." Provenza shrugged. That woman stood in front of Andy.

"Andy." she said quietly, looking at him closely. Andy looked at her and froze. Different emotions went through him.

"Abigail? You? Here?" he didn't know what to say at this time.

"Don't expect me, right?" she asked sarcastically. Andy sighed.

"Honestly, I'm not. Nicole knows? '"

"No, I couldn't see her yet. First I wanted to talk to you about our unfinished divorce." Andy gritted his teeth in anger and looked around. He noted that all look at them. He took Abigail's hand and walked away. Provenza shook his head, took his folders and went to Sharon's office.

"Hey, Provenza, where are you going? You'll tell this to the captain?" Amy asked.

"No, but if Andy didn't do it, I will." Provenza replied gruffly and walked into Sharon's office. Sharon took of her glasses.

"Oh, Lieutenant. I waited for you longer. '"

"Sorry captain, I had a little problem. ''

"Oh, do you want to share it? '"

"Don't worry. It's nothing serious." Sharon nodded and looked out the window of her office. She immediately noticed that Andy is gone.

"Where's Andy?" she asked immediately. Provenza sighed, "He went for coffee."

"Oh, I see." On the other hand, Andy stared angrily to Abigail.

"Why are you bothering me after so many years? '"

"Take it easy, Andy. I just wanted to see Nicole. But before that, I wanted to remind you that you're still married to me. Our divorce is not finished." Andy took a deep breath to calm himself. After so many years, Abigail had come into his life again. He hadn't told Sharon that his divorce is not finished. And now, when Abigail was here, he knew he risked losing Sharon. He took her hand.

"Abigail, our relationship ended many years ago. And if you want to know, our divorce will end soon, be sure." Abigail laughed.

"Oh, Andy. Stop being angry. I understand completely. I'm sure you're starting a new relationship after me. In fact, Nicole told me that you have a girlfriend, but I couldn't understand exactly."

"Abigail, I didn't want to talk more with you. Go away, I beg you. Otherwise, there shall be a great scandal. I warn you." Abigail laughed again. At this point, Provenza come to them. He looked at them carefully. Sharon sat in her office, her thoughts in Andy. She decided to check. After a few minutes, she approached them. She was surprised to see the other woman here. Andy froze. What would he say now to Sharon?

"Oh, Andy, I didn't know you were here." She looked with a smile at the other woman and asked, "Who is she?" Provenza bit his lip of the upcoming conversation.

"Well, it's ... my cousin. Abigail." he knew he was lying to Sharon for the first time, but he had no choice now. Provenza's eyes widened. Abigail smiled, realizing that she's his girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you."

"Me too. I didn't know Andy has a cousin."

"Yes, I've not been in LA a long time." Abigail replied quietly, looking at Andy.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon was back in her office, and Abigail had gone. Provenza stood before Andy angrily.

"What are these lies? You're still married to Abigail? You lie to the captain?" Andy sighed wearily.

"Provenza, believe me. I wanted to tell her, but I had no option. Due to personal problems, I couldn't divorce Abigail. But my relationship with her ended long ago. You very well know that I love Sharon." Provenza rolled his eyes angrily.

"I know. But you have to necessarily tell the truth. Otherwise you'll lose her forever. Be sure the captain will understand that Abigail is your ex-wife, not a cousin."

"I don't want to hurt her." Andy said sadly.

"I'm warning you! If you don't tell her, I'll tell her everything." Provenza said firmly and walked away. Andy sighed wearily and looked at Sharon's office. He didn't want to hurt her, but he was obliged to tell her the truth regardless of the consequences.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_ ** _Whether Sharon will learn the truth? Is Andy will have the courage to tell her? Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the evening, Sharon began to put the documents in the drawer. She felt exhausted from the long day and the last rough murder case. She pulled off her glasses, put them in her pocket, took her jacket, turned off the lights and closed the door tightly. On the other hand, Andy was still sitting at his desk, thinking. He'd lied Sharon for the first time. He didn't know what he was doing and what will happen to their relationship if Sharon understand the truth. He sighed wearily, leaned back and closed his eyes. Provenza sat at his desk and looked at him carefully with a strict glance.

"Flynn, you haven't told her yet, right?" Andy shook his head.

"I couldn't. I was going to do it and Andrea interrupted us. Honestly, I have no courage to do it. Provenza, I lied Sharon for the first time. I can't imagine what will happen if she finds out the truth. Especially when she realizes that Abigail is my ex-wife, not a cousin. " Provenza took a deep breath.

"Flynn, you made a big mistake. You could tell the whole truth yet at the same time. But you chose to lie. My God!" Andy gritted his teeth in anger.

"Provenza, stop! I didn't want this. I was helpless. You can't even imagine what I went through at this time. Especially when I said that Abigail is my cousin." Provenza rolled his eyes, angryly and thought for a moment. He went to Andy.

"I understand everything. But the only thing I can't understand is why when you lied that Abigail's your cousin, Abigail immediately confirm it. I can't understand it. It's pretty pointless. She immediately could tell that she's your ex-wife. " Andy looked at Provenza and shrugged.

"I don't know. This is really weird. You're right. Abigail immediately could tell the truth. But I'll know the reason at any cost, I assure you." At this point, Sharon approached them and they interrupted the conversation. At one point, Andy thought she heard their conversation.

"Well, what you talked so thoroughly?" she asked with a smile. Andy sighed with relief, though he knew he should tell her the truth immediately. He smiled and stood beside her.

"Nothing dear. Just as always, the same things." Provenza nodded slightly. Sharon looked at Andy and noticed his tension.

"Andy, are you sure that you're telling me the truth?" Andy sighed and looked at Provenza. Provenza cleared his throat and said, "Captain, don't worry. Everything's fine." Sharon smiled and grabbed Andy's hand.

"I am happy then. Andy, we go to a restaurant?" Andy nodded with a slight smile. Sharon walked toward the elevators. Andy sighed, looked at his watch and followed her. Provenza, however, took his hand.

"Andy, you should tell her. I warn you. If you don't, I will." Andy closed his eyes for a moment and nodded slightly. Everything seemed so difficult. He'd split with Abigail many years ago, but the divorce was not finalized. He should tell the truth to Sharon earlier, but he never had the courage to do so. Now, the fate subject it difficult ordeal. He felt more helpless than ever, as he was fully convinced that if Sharon discovers the truth, she'll break her relationship with him. When they arrived in the parking lot, Andy looked around carefully. He was afraid that Abigail will reappear. They approached the car. Andy paused and looked down at his feet slowly. Sharon looked at him confusedly and questioningly.

"Andy? Andy?" she repeated his name several times, but he was lost in his thoughts. Sharon approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. He was startled and sighed, seeing Sharon's face. She smiled slightly.

"Andy, I repeated your name several times, but you didn't answer me. What's the problem?" she asked anxiously. Andy took her hand and stroked her face.

"It's okay, honey, let's go to the restaurant. I want to talk something important with you." Sharon nodded slightly. They got into the car on the way to the restaurant. During the whole path, Andy was driving thoughtfully. Sharon felt his anxiety and his strange movements. She sighed wearily. On the other hand, Abigail arrived at Nicole's apartment. She knocked on the door several times. Nicole cautiously opened the door and went into shock, seeing her mother before her.

"Mom?" she said with surprise.

"You're not waiting for me, I know." Abigail said. Nicole sighed wearily.

"Well, Mom, let's talk inside." Abigail went inside and looked around her daughter's apartment carefully. They sat on the couch in silence.

"Mom, why did you come to LA?" Nicole asked, confused.

"I came to see your father. You know very well that our divorce is not finalized yet." Nicole took a deep breath.

"Yes, I know. You see Dad?" Abigail nodded and replied, "Yes, I saw your father. I went to his workplace where I wasn't very welcomed." Nicole's eyes widened.

"Mom, why do you go there? You could call him and ...-"

"Well, Nicole, enough. I just had to talk to him. And now I wanted to see you before I go back to New York. ''

"Oh, well, I understand. When you leave?"

"After my divorce with your father is over." Sharon and Andy sat in the restaurant in silence. Andy's hands trembled and he didn't know what to say and where to start. All he knew was that this conversation will be quite difficult. Harder than any other conversations so far. He took a deep breath and looked at his watch. Sharon squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Andy, I'm convinced that there is something serious. You're hiding something from me and I don't like. Besides, you told me you wanted to talk something important to me. What is it?" Andy looked into her green eyes for a long time. He couldn't believe that he lied. He cleared his throat.

"Well, Sharon, what I'll say is really important, but I think we need to talk later." Andy wanted more time to feel ready. Sharon sighed and nodded.

"Fine, as you wish."

"Well, then I'll pay the bill and we'll leave."

* * *

After about one hour later, Sharon and Andy arrived at Sharon's apartment. They saw Rusty, who watched a movie in the living room. Sharon kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, you come early." he noted. Sharon sighed wearily and sat beside him.

"We just wanted to come earlier. We are quite tired because today we investigated rough murder case." Rusty nodded, looking at Andy. He sat next to them in silence.

"Hey, Andy, you're fine?" Andy smiled and nodded slightly.

"Don't worry kid, I'm fine. Just tired." Rusty sighed and walked to his room, wanting to leave them alone. Sharon sat close to Andy and put her head on his shoulder. Andy kissed her forehead and rubbed her back soothingly, while passing through his head Provenza's words.

"Even Rusty realized that you're not well. Andy will you tell me finally, what's happening? I know that there is something you hide. Come on, tell me." she insisted. Andy sighed wearily.

"Listen Sharon, I ...-" Just then, however, fate had prepared another unpleasant surprise. Abigail called him. He hung up immediately. Sharon looked at him questioningly.

"Who was it?"

"Nothing, just Provenza. Look, Sharon, let's talk tomorrow. I have to go." He walked to the door. Sharon took his hand.

"Andy, you act so strange. What's happening?" she asked again. Andy kissed her forehead.

"Sharon, I beg you. I have to go. But I promise. Tomorrow we'll talk." he opened the door and left. Sharon tightly shut the door and leaned against the wall thoughtfully. After a few minutes, Andy met Abigail front of the building.

"Abigail, why you call me? What do you want? I told you that ...-"

"Andy, listen. I came to tell you that I saw my daughter. I assure you, I'll not bother you anymore. When the divorce ends, I'll leave. "She interrupted sharply. Andy gritted his teeth in anger.

"Well, actually there is something I want to ask you. Today, when I lied Sharon, that you're my cousin and you agree. Why do you do it? Why do you agree with this lie?" Abigail sighed.

"Andy, I'm not that cruel. I just wanted to help you. You're the father of my daughter and I wanted to do a favor. I know that you very much love Sharon and you're afraid to lose her. This is completely normal. Just I helped you." Though Andy didn't believe his ex-wife's words, he nodded slightly.

* * *

The next day, Sharon was sitting in her office with Andrea.

"You know, Andrea, I feel that he is hiding something important from me. I'm afraid." Sharon admitted. Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Calm down, Sharon. Maybe it's nothing." Sharon sighed wearily.

"You might be right." A few minutes later, Abigail and Nicole went to Sharon's office. Although Nicole diddn't want to do that. Sharon was surprised to see them together.

"Oh, Nicole, what a surprise." She hugged her hard.

"I decided to see you also my dad." Nicole said with a smile.

"That's good. "Sharon said, turning her attention to Abigail. "Mrs. Abigail, I'm not expecting you."

"I guess Mrs. Sharon." Nicole looked at them confused.

"Hey, you know each other?"

"Oh, yeah. Andy yesterday presented his cousin." Nicole's eyes widened. At this point, Andy immediately noticed the difficult situation and briskly walked over to them.

"Nicole, Abigail, you here?"

"Yes, this is a very good surprise. We were talking about your cousin." Sharon said with a smile. Nicole stood before her.

"Sharon, it's not a cousin, she's his ex-wife. She's my mother." Sharon lapsed into shock and looked at Andy questioningly. He sighed wearily and closed his eyes for a moment. Sharon had realized that Andy lied. It was another blow in her life.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review!_**


End file.
